This invention relates to a method for decontaminating soil or other solids that have become contaminated with organic materials such as hydrocarbons. More particularly, it relates to the use of a fluidized bed oxidizer to destroy the contaminants present with the solids.
Growing environmental awareness has caused recognition of the potential environmental and health hazards associated with soil that has become contaminated with hydrocarbons. Tanks for storing hydrocarbons such as crude oil or products such as gasoline or diesel sometimes develop leaks resulting in discharge of a portion of their contents into the surrounding soil. Over time the hydrocarbons can accumulate in the soil eventually causing contamination of nearby water supplies.
Solids can also accumulate within the tanks themselves. Over time, these solids can form an emulsion of solids and hydrocarbons often referred to as sludge. This sludge generally forms a layer at the bottom of a tank that must eventually be removed.
An inexpensive way for decontaminating such sludge or contaminated soil is desirable. It is preferred that the equipment for decontaminating such sludge or soil be somewhat portable so that it can be taken to the site of contamination, avoiding the relatively expensive process of moving large quantities of solids to a central processing facility.